Free Happinnes
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: "You have always been loved by someone, Ichiko. It doesn't matter who loved you, but you're been loved right now. Yumemi wouldn't care who you loved, she would be happy that you are happy with your life. And isn't that enough?" -Rui/Ichiko drabble.


**_Author:_**_ BebePanda401_**_  
>Story Title: <em>**_Free Happiness_**_  
>Warnings: <em>**_None.__  
><em>**_Rated: K+ _**_for no reason other than it has no death.__  
><em>**_A/N: _**_Yo. Can I just say that I am now worshiping RedWingedAngel002- okay, not really, that would be a little creepy. But seriously she is amazing. She made a comic for my story 'Unique Start!' OMG! I actually feel loved! So this is a dedication to her- she's drawn me TWO pictures, and I've only written her ONE story! How unfair can I be? Geez...I need to kick-start my life...I need to do that Biology homework as well. Anyways, this is a small Ichiko/Rui tribute. Never wrote about them before, but I can try, can I not?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Free Happiness~<em>**

She didn't want to copy Yumemi.

Yumemi had fallen in love with the Heavenly Being, she should not have- at all. Yumemi had the special bond with the upper world in the sky, not herself. Why did these wonderful, yet confusing feelings have to come to her now? Why must they now interfere with the normal, happy life that she had worked so hard to achieve after her Mother's accident? So many questions, and yet nobody would answer them for her.

Wasn't she a good person?

Didn't she always go toward the future?

Hadn't she tried to save the world's?

Ichiko sighed deeply and tilted her head upward, her dark chocolate gazing up at the star-littered sky above her. It was a beautiful sight to behold indeed _(not including the giant floating island)_. The shining orbs were like the delicate rim of the blue summer sky- it cannot be touched, bought, or wrapped up tight: but it was there just the same, making things turn out right.

So why couldn't this natural wonder help her life to be guided back onto the right path?

When she had first met Rui, it hadn't exactly been...love at first sight, as they so famously call it. In fact, the meeting was more like a big misunderstanding, mixed in with extra helpings of humor and some rivalry on the side. She could still recall it so famously to this day. It was, by far, one of her most hated- yet treasured memories.

Yes, she could still remember it to this day.

* * *

><p><em>(Flash-back)<em>

_"You be careful Yumemi, okay? Keep away from that red-baka and his fetishes." Ichiko warned her friend, waving her off as she prepared to walk into the majestic gardens infront of her, possibly being waited for by a certain 'red man' in high collared clothing. It was his forte, after all._

_Sighing, the dreamer-like girl smiled lightly and nodded before saying, "Ichiko, he isn't that bad. He did save everyone after all, maybe you should be a little nicer to him?" She suggested. With her friends shaking her head vigorously, Yumemi just scarpered off into the lucious green horizon infront of her- it really was the natural wonder in that strange world._

_But that got Ichiko thinking, as she gazed up at the soaring sky. Aside Munto (red-baka) and Ryuley(-san), who else did she really know? She hadn't really interacted with anyone else in this peculiar world other than those two, and even that was at a bare minimal level- she hadn't really had many full on conversations- only arguments with Munto. After all, she wasn't as important as Yumemi._

_She never really had true happiness. _

_With Yumemi and her dissalusions, the dark, brown-haired girl felt happy that she could protect somebody. She felt that within the deep rippling waves of her beating heart, happiness could be folded into the jumps of the waves. It made her happy that she could help, that she was the only one who could protect her friend._

_So when Munto declared he would protect her..._

_She felt like she had been torn in two._

_She felt like all she had worked towards had been cruelly ripped away, leaving her in an empty shell. Sure, she had helped save the world, but...she wasn't really the hero- that was Yumemi without a doubt. Or was she the sidekick- that was Suzume without any second thoughts. And she most certanily wasn't the knight in shining armour- it didn't take much to figure out who that was__._

_Was she just a pitful exuse? Or-_

_"Aren't you...Yumemi-san's friend?" _

_Meeting stunning azure hair and clothing, it was certainly a heavenly being. Ichiko was astounded- was that really a natural hair colour? Was he really born with that type of hair? And his eyes were a beautiful blend of colours too...but she wasn't about to fall for some pretty boy that was probably Munto's little sidekick in making her crack._

_"Who wants to know?" She shot back, making the azure-haired wizard flinch a little at her cold actions. On the other hand, his shocked expression quickly melted into a sly smirk- no doubt in his mind that she was going to be a tough one to break._

_But it surprised him a great deal- nobody, aside Munto, had ever spoken to him in such a manner. He was used to being treating with a certain height of respect from near enough everyone that he met. But this girl snapped at him the first time- it made him want to challenge her, to see how strong she could be._

_"Are you an intruder then? Because I can easily-"_

_"How...in the name of **HECK,** am I an intruder if I was invited to escort my friend here? I don't even plan to stay here long!" Her face began to light up red in anger, clearly displaying what emotion she was most feeling at that moment- annoyance. Perhaps even more annoyance and irritation than Munto gave her- which was ** A LOT**. And even that could be an understatement._

_"So I was right."_

_"Who the heck are you anyway-"_

_"I believe I asked you that question first."__ Getting highly irritated with his posh behavior (**which was clearly fake**), she pushed passed him in a rather violent manner and went to the pillar whilst preparing to go home._

_"Your so fake!" Smiling lightly, he began to fly off._

_"By the way," She glanced around, looking at the azure-coloured magician, "It's Rui!"_

_Smirking lightly as well, she gave a small fist in the air._

_"Your not getting my name!" __And with that, she went home. _

_Rui, however, chuckled quietly to himself._

_"I already knew your name, Ichiko-kun."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Present Day)<em>**

It wasn't such a strange meeting when she came to think about the reality of the situation. Time after time, she had let her non-passing inner rage manifest to people that she didn't even know- and that's why so many living things ignored and were scared of her; be it animals, people or heavenly beings.

They were all scared of her.

She brushed off that small feeling of self-sympathy, and looked down at the ground beneath her bare feet. She liked being here at night in this other world, it gave off a vast, moonlight aurora to the sky- almost in a mystical, legendary sense. When she gazed up at the sky, she felt that the stars were troves of treasure waiting to be discovered, by her, or any other living thing.

Did she deserve to find treasure of the sky? No.

But like Yumemi, couldn't she dream?

Wait...

That was how all of this started.

Ichiko...often had this thought that she copied Yumemi to be a little closer to her. Just a little closer to her heart, her life, what it was like to walk in her footsteps. Ichiko knew it was wrong, but Ichiko could not help it. It was fun to pretend to be Yumemi, but even so...she shouldn't. She should lead her own life, not Yumemi's.

She shouldn't fall in love with a heavenly being.

But it was still hard to ignore-

"Ichiko? Is that you?"

Boyish eyes widened. A head moved forward in surprise. Thoughts raced through the mind at an alarming rate. The heart's wave laps turning into crashing blue ripples. Becoming uncontrollable. The bell of her soul ringing for all to hear her thoughts.

That voice...that oh-so familiar voice...

"Rui..."

Azure eyes and hair...it was him. The one she had been trying to ignore all this time, to keep her heart and spirit locked away from. But why was he trying to break her again? He had done it once, she did not want him to unlock the unravellings of her mind again. Not again, she couldn't afford to loose anymore emotions to him again. It would be too risky to try and open her heart unwillingly again...she didn't want him to get hurt.

She didn't want him to love her as well. Because he would get hurt, and she didn't want that. She didn't want that!

"Why have you been ignoring me for the past year?"

He just had to ask that question, didn't he?

"..." She remained as silent as the night sky.

Azure eyes remained blank. Lifeless, even. It was like he had lost a part of his soul to the mist of the Akuto flow surrounding the both of them. Maybe it had been getting to him a little more lately...he didn't really know. She still remained silent though, refusing to let any words slip out of her tightly pursed, but thin lips.

He had noticed- her hair was still short. But he noticed that she was wearing two gray hair slides- it made her look nice. In his opinion, but what did that matter to her now? She didn't want to know him. She didn't need him, or at least that was what she was conveying. Sometimes, it was hard to read her outside body langue.

So, he would break her heart open to find the truth.

"Have I done something to upset you, Ichiko-kun?"

Kun...**_kun!_**

"Don't use '**_kun_**' on the end of my name you little...argh!" Her face had gone red, fists clenched and eyes showing nothing but distaste and annoyance for the dreaded suffix. However, she did refuse to insult him. He had calmed her anger, her rage. When they were still talking to each other. When they still interacted with one another. When was then, it was not now. It was a lot different now.

A lot more different.

"Nice to see you haven't changed much, Ichiko. Now, why have you been ignoring me? Have I done something to hurt you? If I have, please tell me. I promise, I will try to fix it." Her eyes clamped shut- the shell around her beginning to thicken with anxiety and distance. But within the shell, was just a broken girl with a few wishes.

A wish for her dear, treasured friends to stay safe. For them to stay happy. A wish that she could protect the both of them from heartbreak, by shouldering it all for them. All of it for them. And a wish for Rui.

For him to find happiness.

True happiness.

"I just don't want to speak with you. Do I have to have a reason to hate somebody, or do I have to spell it out for you? If not, then just...just...do whatever you do."

Lies...

More lies!

"Well then..."

No...

"I'll leave you alone..."

No...

"And let you get on with your life..."

_'Rui...I...'_

"You seem happy enough-"

A crack. Skin making a sharp contact with each other in a split second, time frozen speed. A red colour and shape then embedded on the spot where the connection with the two human properties had been made. Pointed pain stabbing through that red area.

A slap, in other words.

Tears flowing out of dark-lit orbs, she looked up at him. His expression was shocked- tears were something he had never seen streaming out of her beautiful eyes. Her eyes, the door to her soul and her heart. Her life- future, present and past alike.

"What the HECK would you know about my happiness at all? You know nothing! Nothing!" She shouted, shocking him even further as he held his pain-bitten cheek for no explained reason whatsoever.

He blinked, "Ichiko..."

She closed her eyes, her head shaking slightly due to trying to her hide her tears and stop the flow. "I've been trying..." She began with a lot of hesitance emitting from her vocals.

"I've been trying...to lead a normal life. To be happy...but it's hard, you know? When your friends have someone to love...and know will protect them. I wanted to protect Yumemi from her delusions, from her fears, but then! But then red-baka came along...he came along and ripped all that I had ever known away from me faster than I could ever hope to comprehend! And then I met you."

Eyes widened.

"You made me happier. You made me feel whole, but I remembered. Yumemi was the one who saved the world, and fell in love with the heavenly being, not me! I shouldn't copy her! I couldn't copy her! So I tried a relationship with Takashi, however...I couldn't forget. The feeling I felt-still feel, when I was around you! When you laughed, how my heart excersized...but I had to ignore it, I couldn't..."

He began to walk toward her.

"I couldn't...I couldn't! I didn't want to! I didn't! I-eh?"

She silenced herself and gasped when he gently put his arms around her. Rui wasn't normally the hug type of person, but he hated to see anyone shed tears that weren't necessary.

Especially when Ichiko was sad.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" She whispered, her head buried in his chest. His eyes were closed, and lightly smiling. He stroked her hair ever so gently, as if she were a lost child in the darkness, being comforted by a good friend.

Friend...they weren't friends. Something else...he wasn't quite sure.

"Shh...stay still. You can cry. You don't have to be strong for everyone." He held her closer to him, closing the physical and emotional gap that had been barricading the two of them for almost a year now. It was now closing within the intimate moment that the two of them were now sharing together- it was as delicate as the intricate petals of a rose, which let of a gentle aroma, calming the surrounding area.

She then returned the embrace, confidently.

"You are allowed to cry. You are allowed to be sad, you don't need someones consent to be sad. Or to be happy. Or to feel any other emotions. You have always been loved by someone, Ichiko. It doesn't matter who loved you, but you're been loved right now. Yumemi wouldn't care who you loved, she would be happy that you are happy with your life. And isn't that enough?" He separated from her, as she smiled.

"I-I guess...I guess so."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. T-thank-you..."

He then folded his arms and smirked, looking down at the girl in front of him.

"So, you really love me that much?"

Eyes widened. A face went red. An azure-haired boy was punched in the face.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" He shouted, still on the ground from the impact of the assault. Ichiko just grinned a little childishly, putting her hands on her hips and watching as he stood up.

"For embarrassing me. And for ruining the moment. Oh what a surprise, 'Rui' is in the English word for 'Ruin'. Now I know where your name came from."

"Will you ever stop hitting me when I tease you? It does hurt you know!" And idea then sprung up into her mind. It may succeed, or it may not- it depended on a lot of things. But she was hoping to get the one reaction that was hard to get out of most heavenly beings.

"Yeah, if you tell me you love me."

And his face went a little red.

Bingo.

"What the hell Ichiko? Why would I say something as embarrassing as that?"

"I told you how I felt! Come on!"

"No!"

"Come on! Please?"

"I'm not going to say it! I can't hear you!"

"Your going red again~"

"I am not!"

"Are too...!"

And as he walked away, Ichiko whined and ran after him to catch up. Throughout the kingdom, their small, but heart felt bickers could be heard echoing throughout the many halls and pathways- the Akuto flow may have been responsible. Anything could be responsible for love- attraction, personality, anything really. It didn't take long to fall in love, but it would take a lifetime to forget.

Ichiko wasn't happy then. But she was feeling better alread.

But hidden behind a glowing starlit tree, a small and petite figure could be seen next to a rather tall figure with spikey red hair. It seemed as if they were talking to each other about the event that had just occurred before them, and one then nodded and picked the smaller one up, and flew off.

The smaller one could be seen smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Yes, that was Yumemi smiling. She was always happy for Ichiko, no matter what. I view Ichiko as basically, one of the best friends you could ever hope to have- but I wouldn't trade my friends for any fictional characters. Ichiko has flaws, Rui has flaws. They think they are doing what is right, when really they are just hurting themselves- and others as well in the process. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this RedWingedAngel002, and to anyone else that read it- please review and check out her artwork+stories+AMV's!_


End file.
